Crimson Skulls
The Crimson Skulls are a widespread fighting force that often deals in slavery and raiding, they appear to be the main enemy to the Union of the War's Blessing. Origins The Crimson Skulls (originally called the Forks Society), due to their own records and records logged by the Union of the War's Blessing, were originally a society of ex-military living inside of Grand Forks Air Force Base. They took in enough survivors to last for an extended period of time in isolation. They weren't extremely numerous at the time, but they were able to be almost self-sustained with cloned food able to be replicated. The base they stayed in was blasted by electromagnetic pulses and they were entirely voided from the American Commonwealth Act. Luckily their base had more than enough pre-war tech to keep them somewhat safe against the growing threats. The "Old Patriot" Incident Further north, however, there was a group of raiders that formed, calling themselves the "Old Patriots." They were several American "patriots" that worshiped old government like a religious code. They were rather extreme zealots, and killed almost every outsider that rebelled, enslaving and assimilating the others. They had ravaged the external areas of North Dakota, gaining huge numbers from the groups they took over. They had been targetting the Forks Society for a while, but were unsuccessful until 2062, where they amassed a full raid to surround the base and attack it from all sides. The battle was extremely violent. While the Forks Society had superior technology, the numbers of the Old Patriots were too great. The Forks Society eventually managed to entirely defeat the Old Patriots, but the Forks Society was changed forever. The vengeful and angered Forks Society had taken the skulls of legions of the Old Patriots. They strung them up, skinned them, and placed them in the open as a warning - a warning to not come again. The Crimson Skulls Changed forever, they themselves became a raiding society bent on controlling by force with pre-war technology. They used a crimson-colored skull to represent themselves, they painted them on power armored suits, their VTOLs, and ditched their original military fatigues and gear for their own custom wares. They became a cold society that preferred enslaving those they defeated instead of brutally murdering like the Old Patriots once did. Midwest Conflict During 2090 they first encountered the Union of the War's Blessing, a widespread faction of semi-anarchistic ideals. When the Crimson Skulls attempted to enslave a small scrap town in southern Canada, Endtown, the Union fought back with unprecedented vigor. This erupted into the Endtown War, a constant conflict with the Crimson Skulls. They both fight against eachother, one following the other as they descend south for land to conquer. During 2108 the conflict is still happening, but the war now involves SATU and the Harkogg. The Crimson Skulls fight to maintain their raider culture - they are a dangerous foe, even able to fight SATU with their more advanced tactics.